A Constant Obsession
by novasenshi
Summary: Oneshot: When Hotaru comes to silent the planets, have you every wondered her feeling and thoughts?


A Constant Obsession  
  
'....'-meaning SATURN'S thoughts.  
  
/...../- meaning HOTARU is thinking.  
  
"....'-meaning PEOPLE are speaking  
  
  
  
' It's too much. All of it....Pain, suffering, hate....everything..'  
  
  
  
"Get her to the hospital!" "It's going to be okay. Hang on Hotaru."  
  
  
  
' Is it to late for me? Do I still have a chance? '  
  
A dull pair of purple eyes barley opened. Her pale, perfect skin was covered om blood and ruined by cuts. Her dry voice tried to speak but warm fingers stopped her.  
  
' Pain, Sorrow, Darkness....that's all I've been known for. It's for the best ...just let me leave. '  
  
  
  
"Hello my name is Hotaru Tomeo. I'm 16 years old and I have just moved from Osaka. I hope to meet lots of people here in Tokyo."  
  
' I tried to get away from it all...but it's almost like a constant obsession. '  
  
Hotaru looked around her new 11th grade class and gave a smile. Her dark hair, pale skin, and dark clothes gave the other students an uneasy feeling. I reminded silent.....  
  
  
  
' Silence....it's what I like..but even so...it isn't enough. '  
  
As Hotaru made her way to her seat in the back of the room, she was able to see a few people staring at her.  
  
"It's going to be a long year."  
  
  
  
"How was your day, Hotaru?" A beautiful woman with long green hair asked as Hotaru entered the room.  
  
"I know they think I'm a freak." She simply said throwing her book bag to the ground. The woman stopped what she was doing and turned to her. Her red eyes showed all kinds of emotions that made Hotaru feel the woman was looking through her.  
  
"You aren't a freak. I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again." The woman said.  
  
Hotaru looked at the lady and smiled. She knew that no matter what she went through Setsuna could make her feel better. Ever since her father passed away, Setsuna has taken care of her. She was actually the only thing close to family she had.  
  
"Homework?" Setsuna asked trying to lighten the mood. Hotaru shook her head no.  
  
"I'm going to go take a nap. If it's time for dinner wake me up please."  
  
"Always thinking about food. I wonder why you are so skinny." Setsuna laughed as Hotaru ran to her room.  
  
  
  
' Destruction....hmmmm it's all that goes through my mind. Ending...when will it all end? '  
  
A female with a short skirt sailor suit and black knee boats stoop on top of a pole. She smirked slightly as the buildings surrounding her fell bit by bit. In her right hand landed a long stick, the Silence glaive. The women gripped it and slowly began lowering it to the ground.  
  
  
  
"I am a soldier All is destroyed upon my arrival. Say your good-byes because you can not stop what has begun." The women's cold voice called out.  
  
A red flash went pass the woman's eyes, and her glaive continued to the ground. The woman's eyes looked at the destroyed ground and saw nine warriors dressed similar to her.  
  
"Saturn STOP!" A familiar voice called out. The one who spoke had two long blonde pigtails and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I am a soldier. All is destroyed upon my arrival. Say your good-byes because you can not stop what has begun." The women repeated.  
  
' Destruction... loneliness .... that's all my heart has ever known. There is no room for love or friends...what you humans feel are lies. '  
  
  
  
The women gripped her stick tighter as the tip touched the ground. There was a light scream for a moment...then all was silent.  
  
' Destruction that's all I've ever known. Lonleliness...that's what I fear. '  
  
  
  
Hotaru's purple eyes snapped open so fast she didn't even notice Setsuna staring at her. /Was it a dream? It felt so real...maybe it was something that passed./  
  
"Not to ruin your thinking and all, but are you hungry or not?" Setsuna asked in the doorway.  
  
Hotaru looked at her confusedly, "What?"  
  
"Dinner!" Setsuna yelled leaving the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hotaru, come sit next to me." A girl with two pink pigtails called as Hotaru walked into class the next day. Hotaru made her way to her and gave a friendly smile. "My name is Usagi, but call me Chibi-Usa. I would've of said hi yesterday, but I didn't have a chance."  
  
Hotaru smiled but didn't speak. "Well, since you are new...I'll show you around the school." Chibi-Usa smiled pulling Hotaru out the room.  
  
' What is this? This will be the 5th, 6th time we are becoming friends. What is the point? It's not going to last.'  
  
  
  
"How was school?" Setsuna asked the second Hotaru walked in. Hotaru gave her a bright smile, "I got a friend."  
  
"That's wonderful. What's her name?"  
  
"Usagi. She told me to call her Chibi-Usa because her mother has the same name as she. Wouldn't that be confusing?"  
  
Setsuna gave her a weak smile and nodded, "I'm glad."  
  
  
  
' For once it isn't destruction I seek. No, it's something I never had before. It's exhilarating as well as intriguing. But still... it isn't enough. '  
  
  
  
/Crap I gotta go to the bathroom. Always at the most interesting part./ Hotaru thought putting down her book. She opened the door of her bedroom, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. /Setsuna must be asleep./  
  
Hotaru opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the lights. As she walked over to the toilet, something caught her eye. "The mirror." She whispered walking over to it.  
  
Hotaru gasped out when she saw the reflection of her. Or was it someone else? The person in the mirror had cold dark eyes and clothes that looked oddly familiar. She had some kind of tiara on her forehead and a mysterious aura about her.  
  
"Are you me?" Hotaru whispered.  
  
The reflection smiled.  
  
"Open your eyes, Hotaru. It's time for you to find the truth."  
  
Hotaru stared with a blank expression.  
  
"Put your hand to the glass," the reflection whispered. Hotaru nodded her head and was so caught up in the task that she didn't notice Setsuna calling her name.  
  
' Is it now the time to be set free? I don't want to find out this way... why didn't anyone just tell me? '  
  
Hotaru stopped for only a second. Her eyes were completely glazed over and then...her hand was on the glass.  
  
' If I didn't show my true self today, would you have ever told me? '  
  
Lights of every color released from the mirror. Setsuna watched in amazement as Hotaru's clothes became transparent as she floated from the ground.  
  
Setsuna ran out the bathroom and picked up the phone.  
  
"Usagi! Hotaru's awaking." Setsuna yelled into the receiver. There was a faint scream on the other end, "I'll get the others." The voice yelled back.  
  
When Setsuna returned to the bathroom she wasn't really surprised to see Hotaru gone.  
  
' Is it really so bad that you aren't the only one who wants me gone? I can't help it...it's a constant obsession. '  
  
  
  
Setsuna called out Hotaru's name all around the house. Finally, she went outside and gasped at the sight she saw. Buildings, homes, and streets were all destroyed.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power Make-UP!" Setsuna called turning into her alter ego, Sailor Pluto.  
  
' I don't mean to do these things... but it's something that has to be done. '  
  
Pluto contiuned to search for Saturn. She wasn't make much progress when she noticed the other scouts running to her.  
  
"Pluto, did you find her?" Sailor Uranus asked, running beside her.  
  
"No, I'm so sorry this happened. It was my job to make sure she didn't find out." Pluto cried.  
  
A gentle hand was on her shoulder, "It's not your fault. It's just a curse that just has to happen," Sailor Neptune whispered.  
  
' A curse? Have you ever thought of me as anything else? '  
  
"She's right there!" Sailor Mercury yelled closing her scanner.  
  
The group of scouts watched in amazement.  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
Hotaru turned to them with complete angst in her eyes. Her clothes were no longer transparent but those of a true sailor scout.  
  
"I am a soldier. All is destroyed upon my arrival. Say good-bye because you cannot stop what has begun." The Silent Glaive appeared in her hands and she prepared herself to lower it.  
  
' Just like before. You all stood there. You waited for me to end all your lives."  
  
"STOP IT! You don't have to do this Hotaru," Sailor Venus yelled.  
  
' But I do...I have know say. Just like I said before. It's a constant obsession. '  
  
"You never told me what would become of me. You waited until I arrived...now it's too late. This planet as well as other planets, will be silent." Saturn began to slowly lower her Glaive.  
  
The scouts watched in horror as the thing they feared the most was about to repeat.  
  
"HOTARU! Don't you like me? We just became friends again and you are ending it. Every time we seem to start again it has to end like this. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to be scared. Who cares about what happens to this planet? I only care about you and becoming your friend. But, I guess we will never know what it's like to be friends because you keep ending it. So go ahead and destroy the Earth. I DON'T CARE!" Chibi Moon yelled falling to the ground. Tears fell out her once loving eyes as she awaited her end.  
  
Hotaru looked at the young fighter and paused her Silence Glaive. "That's all I ever wanted."  
  
SMASH!  
  
Dreadful screams left the scouts that day as they watched the young woman stab herself. Her Silence Glaive was pushed into her heart, and her weak body tumbled to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Get her to the hospital." Jupiter cried.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Hang on, Hotaru!" Moon yelled.  
  
' Silence... death... sorrow. That's what I am cursed to give. Loneliness and depression was all I felt. What's the point? It's all going to end one day. '  
  
Hotaru's body burned with pain, but she had enough energy to open her eyes. She looked around at the scared faces and was about to say something, but warm hands were pressed to her lips.  
  
"You only wanted someone to care about what you were going through. It was always the planet's people worrying about...never you." Chibi-Usa whispered watching her friend's eyes tear up. Hotaru gave her a very weak smile before darkness took her.  
  
  
  
' I tried to stop what have happened, but I only bought more time. Even if I die or live for another day. I said this before and I'll say it again....'  
  
"It's a constant obsession......"  
  
END  
  
So what you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE PLESE REVIEW...IT WILL MEAN A LOT! 


End file.
